Why?
by Buddiebooks2
Summary: What would you do if your boyfriend cheated on you with you best friend, all why you were falling in love with his best-friend? Welcome to the life of Addie Smith. First story every, sorry if it's bad. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Addie

Chapter 1: Addie

It was Friday, October 27th. How I remember the exact date, I don't know. Rain surrounded the little ice cream parlor I was sitting in with Daniel. We had just gone to see a movie together, since the unexpected rain had ruined our plans of going to the annual corn maze.

"Uh, Addie? As a guy, I have special needs that need to be taken care of. So I was wondering, maybe we could..." Daniel said, drawing me away from staring at my my sundae. I looked at him quizzically, confused by what he was asking me. But once I thought about what he said, it hit me like a brick wall.

"Daniel..." I looked back at the window, "You know I'm not ready for that, not quite yet." I looked at his short brown hair and blue eyes, wondering what he would say next. While we had been together since our freshman year, I hadn't taken that next step, because of my mom. When she was my age, she ended up having me and lost almost everything.

"But when will you ready?" Daniel interrogated, slightly raising his voice.

"Daniel, please! You know that I want to wait until I'm ready for the chance of having kids. Now will you please sit down? People are starting to look at us." I asked, showing my shy personality.

"Fine!" Daniel huffed, grabbing my arm and dragging me through the parlor and heading towards the bathroom. When we got in the compact bathroom, Daniel locked the door and threw me against it.

"Why are you doing this? What's gotten into you?" I yelled at Daniel.

"Why don't you trust me?" He retorted, "We've been together for how long? And you won't let me go any further than giving you hugs and kisses!"

"It's not that I don't trust you. You know perfectly well why I won't let you go that far!" I yelled, losing all composure. Daniel pressed me against the door so that our faces were inches away. I could have sworn that I smelled alcohol in his breath.

I couldn't stand it any more, and with all of my strength, I shoved Daniel off of me, and sprinted away from that cruel ice cream parlor. Thankfully, I had grabbed my jacket before leaving, otherwise I would have frozen in the cold autumn rain. I continued to run until the lights of the ice cream parlor, and Daniel's car, were out of sight. The cold raindrops rolled down my cheeks, they were accompanied by hot, burning tears.

When I got home, I walked right past my mom, and straight up to my room, slamming the door closed. Without a care in the world, I threw my self onto my bed and began sobbing heavily, unlike the small tears I had cried out in the rain. As I bawled, I couldn't help but wonder about Daniel. What had happened to the sweet, caring boy I had met in Kindergarten. But my whimpering was cut off by my phone ringing.

"H-hi, Shelia." I stuttered out, wiping away fresh and dry tears.

"_Hey, I need to tell you something_." Came a monotone response.


	2. Chapter 2: Addie

Chapter 2: Addie

"_I need to tell you something._"

"What is it?" I asked, becoming curious at Sheila's ominous response.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yikes! Sheila, you seriously need to calm down. Now what are you freaking out about?"

"D-Daniel, w-we, I mean he! He, well he-"

"You what?!" I screamed, interrupting Sheila. I was furious, I couldn't believe it. Daniel first tried to force himself on me, and then he cheated on me with my best friend? I was so mad that I hung up on Sheila before she could say anything else.

I screamed and flung my phone across the room at the wall. I winced slightly when I heard the screen shatter and the phone crumpled to the floor. I threw my head back onto my pillow and started sobbing again.

Later, my mom walked into my room. How she unlocked my door was beyond me, but whatever. She walked over to my bed, sat at the edge, and began stroking my caramel hair.

"Addie, sweetie, what's wrong? And what happened to your phone?" She asked sweetly, getting me to at least look at her. She wiped some tears from my eyes and helped me sit up.

"It's awful, mom. Just awful." I sobbed, turning and crying into her shoulder.

After I had calmed down somewhat, I told my mom everything. From what happened at the ice cream parlor, to my brief conversation on the phone with Sheila.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." My mom cooed, stroking my hair again.

I almost laughed. It was like all those times when I was a little kid and would come home from elementary school with an awful cold or a scrapped knee. My mom was always there. I was so thankful that she was always there for me and cared about me so much.

"Is this what it felt like when dad left you?" I asked, knowing that this was a difficult question for her to answer.

"Yes." She sighed. "Although it was a little different. I told you father that I was pregnant, and he chickened out and abandoned me and you. The last time I saw him was a graduation from high school. But I was lucky, your grandparents and Sheila's mom helped me out a lot so that I could finish high school and go to a community college. But despite all the bad things that had happened, I stilled raised a beautiful baby girl." She explained, looking at me with a wide smile.

I returned her smile and gave her a big hug. Even if my best friends turned on me, I knew I would still have my mom.


	3. Chapter 3: Sheila

Chapter 3: Sheila

It all started Friday, October 27th, when I was finishing my english paper on Queen Elizabeth the third or whatever. I remember it all so clearly, I was sitting in my purple swirly chair with my legs crossed, and I was wearing a light green shirt and dark blue jeans. I heard three loud thuds on the door, so, like any 16 year old teenage cheerleader, I pranced to the door. I was surprised to see Daniel, Addie's boyfriend standing on the front step. Without any warning, Daniel welcomed himself in, shoving me out of the way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Daniel.

He never answered my question and began pacing around my living room. Daniel looked like he was trying to decide something. Finally, he moved, but not how I expected. He reached over to me and kissed me. While I stood there in shock, he picked me up and threw me on the wide couch. I tried to run, but it was to late. Daniel had crawled on top of me. Instinctively, I attempted to push him off, but, with Daniel being the quarterback of the football team, he was too strong. All I could do was wait it out and hope for the best.

After ten minutes of agony, he picked up his stuff and ran before I could call the cops. It didn't help that my mom was at this crazy convention thing and she would be gone until a week from today, so until then, I was alone. I quickly picked up my phone and punched in Addie's number.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." I said, trying to keep my nerves under control. However, my facade didn't last long. Before I knew it, I was a weeping mess, getting hung up on by my best friend. All I had left to do was lay down and cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Kaleb

Chapter 4: Kaleb

My alarm woke me up with its usual annoying chirps and beeps. I sat up, and shook my head, trying to get rid of the fatigue overriding all thoughts. To be honest, I had no idea why I had taken the job at the mall food court at 8:00 on Saturday mornings. I finally was able to think clearly, and I shakily stood up. I quickly got dressed, and hopped in my car.

I pulled into the mall parking lot, and went inside the food court. I glanced at my watch, and I was just barely on time. I sighed when I slipped behind the counter of the sweet shop. The day was boring as usual, until I saw Addie walk into the busy food court. Yes, it was common for Addie to come to the mall, but she was usually with Sheila or Daniel, sometimes even Marcus or some of the other cheerleaders. The way she was walking clearly showed that she had something on her mind. She finally found me with my apron and cardboard hat.

"Hi, Kaleb. Uh, can I talk to you?" Addie said shakily.

"Sure, my shift is over for now, so I'm sure I can spare a few minutes." I answered, heading to clock out for my lunch.

Addie and I walked to the pizza shop next to the sweet shop, got some lunch, and sat down. Now that I was able to look at her more closely, I noticed that she looked awful. She had pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail, and she wasn't wearing any makeup, both of which were nothing like the Addie I know.

"So," I asked, "How's Daniel?"

Just then, Addie began sobbing. "He-he... Oh, it's terrible!" Addie waild, throwing her head onto the table.

"Addie! Calm down, what happened? What did Daniel do?" I tried to calm Addie down, only to have my hands swatted away.

"I'm fine." Addie lied, swiping away her tears with her sleeve. "Well, that's a total lie. I feel awful." Addie then explained why she was so depressed.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Daniel tried to force you into you-know-what, and then when you told him no, he cheated on you with Sheila?" I asked, trying to get some clarification.

Addie meekly nodded her head before it popped back up, "Hey! Marcus! Over here!" Addie yelled to somewhere behind me. I turned around in my chair and saw marcus, my best friend, walking over to us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Marcus ruffled my black hair, and pulling up a chair and sitting with us.

"Not much, as you know, I work here, and I was also talking to Addie about something. What about you?" I replied, smiling at how marcus could brighten up anyone's day.

"I'm getting some decorations and food for my Halloween party. You guys are coming right?" Marcus looked over at Addie and noticed her somber expression. "Are you okay, Addie? You aren't your normally cheerful self."

"Um, well, last night was... interesting. Daniel and I got into a fight." Addie admitted.

"Must've been quite a fight, what were you arguing about? Let me guess, Daniel flirted with the girl that works behind the snack bar at the movie theater, right?" Marcus joked, but when he saw Addie flinch at the mention of Daniel, he turned toward me.

"Uh, Kaleb, what actually happened between Daniel and Addie?" He whispered. I looked at Addie for permission to tell Marcus, and Addie nodded. I was pretty sure that she didn't want to have to tell the story again. I then quickly told Marcus all that Addie told me. When I finished, I looked at Marcus' shocked expression, and while the words were unspoken, I knew what he was thinking, because it was the same thought I had.

_What has Daniel done?_


End file.
